Champions' Retreat 2: Alola
by rangers21A
Summary: A sequel to my previous Champions' Retreat story. Cynthia is heading to this year's Champions' Retreat and, just like last year, she isn't just there for relaxation. This year, the Retreat is happening in Alola. With four islands to explore and a whole new group of people to meet and screw around with, this is shaping up to be the best Champions' Retreat yet!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pleasure Cruise**_

Cynthia was having the time of her life! She was on a huge, luxurious ship, was being waited on hand and foot by the staff, had access to all the best top-shelf cocktails she wanted, and the best part was that it was all free! She was on a cruise ship heading for this year's Champions' Retreat, which was being held in Alola this year to celebrate Alola's new Pokemon League, the same Pokemon League that offered an all expense paid pleasure cruise to Melemele Island for everyone attending. Alola was really trying to show off, but Cynthia wasn't complaining.

As Cynthia sipped her Nanab Berry daiquiri, she found herself thinking back to last year's retreat. She had gotten so much action at that spectacular event. First there was Norman and his amazing cock, then Diantha and that crazy romp with a suitcase full of sex toys, then she literally got mindfucked by Sabrina which had given Cynthia a new respect for Psychic type users, and finally there was Cynthia's grand prize for winning the annual Champions' tournament: a room full of horny men who had fucked her into a state of pure, unadulterated bliss.

Cynthia couldn't think of any way to top that incredible week. Still, being stuck on this ship, amazing as it was, was making her hornier than a Tauros in heat. She had such a craving for cock that she would probably jump the bones of the first guy to give her any sign of attraction.

Cynthia's thoughts of lust were interrupted by someone blocking her sunlight. "Hey, Cynthia!" It was Maylene, a Gym Leader from Cynthia's own region. "What are you doing?"

"Just sunbathing a little." Cynthia replied. "Trying to work up a nice tan before we get to the islands."

"Cool. I'd probably be doing that too, but I can't find my bathing suit. I know it's somewhere in my cabin, but I just can't find it."

Suddenly, Cynthia had an idea. Sure, the thing she was craving right now was a nice, large cock, but she supposed a wet, warm pussy would do for now. "Why don't I help you find it?" Cynthia suggested. "We can go to your room to look for it right now."

Maylene smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

 _Hook, line, and sinker,_ Cynthia thought as she followed Maylene to her cabin. When they got there, the room was a mess. Clothes scattered everywhere, Pokeballs rolling around on the floor, classic Fighting type user behavior. Those people have no sense of cleanliness at all.

"You look over there." Cynthia said. "I'll check over here." Cynthia casually walked over to one end of the room and bent over, displaying her supple, firm ass for Maylene to see. Cynthia sneaked a glance backwards and noticed that Maylene was blushing and was clearly struggling not to stare at Cynthia. _Gotcha._

"Man, it's really hot in this room." Cynthia said casually. "Did you notice that?"

"N-no. I didn't." Maylene said, still struggling not to ogle Cynthia.

"You don't mind if I get a little more… _Comfortable_ , do you?" Cynthia asked. She didn't wait for an answer. Cynthia undid for bikini top and dropped it on the floor. Maylene's face turned even redder and she turned away, trying desperately not to stare at Cynthia's amazing breasts. "Darn. I'm still hot." Cynthia said with a grin. "I think I need to get just a teensy bit more comfortable." She slid out of her bikini bottom, now standing in front of Maylene fully nude. "Are you all right, Maylene?" Cynthia asked, feigning innocence. "You look distraught."

"I'm f-fine." Maylene stammered, now allowing herself to look at Cynthia's glorious body. Cynthia could tell by the small stain forming on Maylene's gym shorts that she was enjoying the view.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia continued, slowly approaching Maylene. "Maybe you need to get comfortable too."

Cynthia and Maylene were now inches away from each other. "M-maybe I do." Maylene said, smiling a little, not even trying to stop herself from staring at Cynthia's gorgeous body at this point.

At this point, Cynthia decided it was time to screw being subtle and just plain screw in general. She pulled Maylene into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, tangled in a tango of passion. Cynthia quickly helped Maylene out of her clothes. Sure, she had pretty small breasts, but the rest of her body was fit and firm from years of conditioning only Fighting type users had. Cynthia went back to kissing Maylene, this time reaching down to finger her dripping wet pussy. Maylene moaned a little into the kiss as Cynthia's fingers explored her womanhood.

Finally, Maylene let out a loud cry as she came, squirting juice all over Cynthia's fingers. Cynthia promptly licked them clean, savoring the taste. She wanted more.

Maylene got on the bed and spread her legs. Cynthia dived right in, lapping at Maylene's dripping wet pussy with great fervor. Maylene moaned loudly and put her hands on the back of Cynthia's head to force her deeper in her snatch.

Of course, Cynthia needed pleasure too. So, she got up on the bed and mounted Maylene's face, 69ing with her. The two women both ate each other out until, suddenly, Cynthia gasped as Maylene stuck a finger in her asshole.

"You like?" Maylene purred.

 _Kinky little minx_ , Cynthia thought. "God, yes!" She moaned as she went back to licking Maylene's cunt. Finally, from both Maylene's tongue and her finger, Cynthia couldn't take it any more. She screamed from pleasure as she climaxed, her juices dripping down Maylene's face.

Cynthia got off Maylene and flopped on to the bed, panting hard. "That was amazing!" She breathed. Maylene giggled.

"Glad you liked it." She said. The two girls laid there for a few moments before one of them spoke again. "You know, I didn't get to cum again." Maylene said, a smirk on her face.

Cynthia sat back up, also smiling. "And we won't reach Melemele Island for another couple hours.

Maylene got up and went to her chest of drawers, pulling out an extra-large strap-on. "You wanna keep going?"

Maylene barely had any time to react before Cynthia had locked her in another passionate kiss. The two girls kept at it, and, as they went on, Cynthia knew that this Champions' Retreat was going to be even better than the last after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cocks and Robbers**_

As Cynthia got off the cruise, she had to waddle just to move, as her ass was so sore after her day with Maylene. Boy, was that girl into anal! Still, it had been an amazing day so far, and now Cynthia had finally arrived at the Champions' Retreat in Alola.

She had some time to kill before the annual first day banquet, so she decided to take a ferry to Ula'Ula Island, and soon arrived in Malie City. The city was beautiful, and there was so much to do in it! She could go spend some time at the city's library, or go eat at Sushi High Roller, or she could go to see the recycling plant on the cape. Okay, she probably wouldn't do that last one.

Incredibly, the one thing she really wanted to do was get laid some more. Despite all the amazing sex she had had with Maylene, Cynthia was still horny. She felt like a Salazzle in heat.

Cynthia needed some way to get off. She could rent a room at the Pokemon Center and find a willing partner there, but that would take too long. So, Cynthia chose to instead find someplace where nobody would see her and just pleasure herself. She headed into the Malie Gardens and managed to find a spot behind the tea place inside where she was certain no one would see her.

Cynthia quickly took off her pants and sat down on the ground. She started rubbing her clit, moaning softly as she pleasured herself. She then began fingering her pussy, desperate to cum. She reached under her top with her free hand and gently squeezed her right breast, moaning more from the feeling. Cynthia was getting close to finally achieving release. She was so desperate to cum, she didn't notice that someone was walking up towards her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cynthia looked up, shocked to hear someone speaking. In front of her stood a man who had grey hair and was wearing a black police jacket. _Shit!_ Cynthia thought. _It's a cop!_

"Just what do you think you're doing here, girlie?" The police officer asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Cynthia stammered. "I'm really sorry, Officer…"

"Nanu." the cop replied. "You know that public indecency is a crime, right? You could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Are you saying I'm under arrest?" Cynthia asked guiltily. Nanu smiled a little.

"Well, let's not be hasty here." He said. "I think we can find some way to… Get you off." It took Cynthia a moment to realize what Nanu was saying. She put it all together when she saw the gigantic bulge in the front of his pants.

"Oh? And just how would you go about doing that?" Cynthia asked flirtatiously.

Nanu pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You're gonna need to put these on." He said. Cynthia grinned. This was getting pretty kinky. Just how she liked it.

Nanu handcuffed Cynthia so that her hands were chained around a pole. Nanu took off his pants, revealing an enormous cock. Cynthia bit her lip, longing to have that thing inside her. Nanu put his hands on Cynthia's waist and started rubbing his cock between her butt cheeks. Cynthia moaned a little as Nanu's cock rubbed up against her two holes. "Quit teasing!" She begged. "Just put it in already!"

Nanu smiled again. "Well, if you insist." He said, pressing the head of his cock against Cynthia's asshole.

"Oh, wait! I'm still a little sore back there from- AAH!" Cynthia moaned as Nanu pushed hard and deep into her ass. He started thrusting, taking Cynthia roughly from behind.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you, girlie?" Nanu said, giving Cynthia's ass a hard slap. Cynthia shivered from the amazing sensation of that.

"Yes!" She cried out. "I've been so bad! Punish me, Nanu!" Nanu kept thrusting hard into Cynthia's ass, getting rougher with her by the second. He reached around and squeezed Cynthia's breasts, causing her to moan more. "Oh, God!" Cynthia groaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Cynthia screamed from pleasure as she climaxed. Her juices dripped down, watering the grass in the gardens. Nanu kept at it, pumping harder into Cynthia's ass, forcing her to take his cock right down to the hilt with each thrust. Cynthia's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she lost herself in the extreme amounts of pleasure Nanu was giving her.

"Here it comes, girlie!" Nanu grunted. He gave one last hard thrust and groaned as he filled Cynthia's ass with hot seed. He pulled out and went around to Cynthia's face so she could lick his cock clean.

"That was amazing!" Cynthia panted. "So, am I free to go now, Officer Nanu?"

"Not quite yet." Nanu pulled out a walkie talkie. "Dispatch, I have a 10-95 here in Malie Gardens. Send over as many officers as you can. This girl's been _real_ bad."

Cynthia shivered in anticipation, knowing that soon she would soon have as much cock as she could possibly handle. She may have committed a crime, but she was definitely going to get off.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quite A Looker**_

Cynthia was lucky. Lucky that only four other cops responded to Officer Nanu's call, lucky she was able to convince them to let her go before the start of the First Day Banquet, and especially lucky they didn't get any of their cum in her hair. That would have been hard to explain to her fellow champions if she showed up to the banquet looking like that. After being released by the cops, Cynthia hopped on the ferry back to Melemele Island, changed as fast as she could in her hotel room, then booked it to the restaurant they were holding the banquet at.

The banquet took place on the outdoor patio of the fanciest restaurant on the island. Several glowing Morelull stood atop poles placed around the patio for mood lighting, drinks were being served by an Oranguru up at the bar who made the most delicious Pinap Berry cocktails Cynthia had ever tasted, and all the world's Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions were wining, dining, and mingling with each other.

Cynthia was wearing a gorgeous black dress that had a neckline that showcased her breasts immaculately. She was standing over by the bar with a Pinap Berry daiquiri in her hand when Sabrina, a Gym Leader from Kanto whom Cynthia had had quite a bit of fun with last year, walked up to her. "Wow. Those officers really gave you quite a pounding, didn't they?" Sabrina said, a smug smirk on her face. Sometimes Cynthia really hated the fact that Sabrina could read minds. "Hope they didn't make you too sore. I'd love to have a chance to play our little game again this year~"

At the Champions' Retreat last year, Cynthia and Sabrina had made a wager that, if Cynthia could make it through the opening toast while Sabrina telekinetically fucked her without making any noise, Sabrina would get mind-blowingly drunk in return. Sabrina normally never drank alcohol in order to keep her mind sharp, but, on the few occasions when she did enjoy a drink or two, the night was always guaranteed to be exciting and hilarious.

Cynthia grinned. "Don't worry." She purred. "I can go all night long, honey." Sabrina smiled and walked over to take her seat at one of the tables. Cynthia went to sit at the table at the front of the patio where all the Champions sat just as Lance was standing up to give his usual toast.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "As you all know, I am Lance: member of the Kanto Elite Four, and champion of the Johto region. It sure is great to see everyone here tonight…"

Cynthia gasped as she felt Sabrina begin to psychically pleasure her. This time, Sabrina was going all out, playing with both Cynthia's pussy and ass at the same time with her mind. Cynthia bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Fuck, it felt so good! She was so busy getting lost in the pleasure that she didn't even notice that most of the banquet's attendees were running away screaming at something in terror. It was only when Sabrina took off too that Cynthia saw what was happening.

A gigantic bug-like Pokemon that resembled a large, white cockroach with long, slender legs and big, blue eyes had just appeared. It was standing on the roof of the restaurant, but it didn't stay there for long. The Pokemon leapt forward to attack the banquet's attendees. Several of the elite trainers sent out Pokemon to battle it. Cynthia, herself, threw out her Garchomp, but the mysterious Bug Pokemon was too powerful. It punched, kicked, threw, and crushed its way through every Pokemon that was sent out to stop it. Cynthia, realizing that this Pokemon was just too strong, returned her defeated Garchomp to its ball and ran off to safety with everyone else.

Fortunately, the Pokemon didn't chase after them. It stayed in the restaurant area, tearing the place apart in a frenzy. Cynthia made it back to her hotel suite. Her heart was racing after running all the way there to escape. _What the hell was that thing?_ She asked herself.

The next morning, Cynthia decided to head back to the restaurant to see if that mysterious Pokemon was still there. She was hoping that she could find some way to capture it. After seeing just how powerful that thing was the other night, Cynthia was really hoping to add it to her team.

When she got to the restaurant, Cynthia was shocked at how much damage had been done to it. The building was partially collapsed, the patio where the banquet had taken place was all but destroyed, and there was no sign of that mysterious Pokemon either. Cynthia did, however, see two strange people at the restaurant, using some sort of machine to perhaps get a reading on where the Pokemon had gone.

"I'm getting nothing on this blasted thing!" Said the first person: a man with choppy, dark hair and a trenchcoat.

"Well, the only thing we can do is keep trying to pick up its signature." Said the other person: a woman in a dark suit with long, purple hair. "I have Mr. Nanu searching Ula'ula Island for it, and Sun is taking care of searching Akala Island."

"Um, excuse me?" Cynthia said politely. The two people turned around to face her. "Who are you?"

The man in the trenchcoat pulled out an International Police badge from his coat. _Great. More cops._ "International Police, ma'am. Agents Looker and Anabel." He said. "We're trying to investigate the destruction caused here last night by the Ultra Beast attack."

"Ultra Beast?" Cynthia vaguely remembered hearing something about creatures called Ultra Beasts in Alola. All she knew about them was that they came from another world and they were very dangerous. "Is that what that thing that appeared last night was?"

"You saw it?" Anabel asked. "Can you please describe it to us?" Cynthia told them what the Ultra Beast looked like. When she was finished, a grim expression was on both Anabel and Looker's faces. "Just as we suspected." Anabel said. "It's UB-02 Beauty."

"UB-02?" Cynthia said, confused.

"It's more commonly known as Pheromosa." Anabel added.

"It's a Bug and Fighting type Pokemon from Ultra Space." Looker explained. "Our sources tell us that it can move at lightning quick speeds and that it's attracted to pleasant-smelling pheromones."

"That's probably why it was here last night." Cynthia said. "There was a banquet going on for the Champions' Retreat here. The smells from all the food and drinks must have attracted it."

Looker got an expression on his face that looked like he was in deep thought. "We need to capture the Beast somehow." He said. "Perhaps, if we could create some type of pheromone, the UB will come out again."

That thought gave Cynthia an idea. She took a quick look around the area. Nobody else was in sight, as everyone was probably avoiding the spot where an Ultra Beast had attacked. Cynthia grinned, satisfied, and took off her top. "I know a way we can create some pheromones." She purred, throwing her top to the floor and taking off her pants as well.

Looker turned red in the face at the sight of seeing Cynthia naked. Though Cynthia could tell he was interested by the bulge in his pants. "Madame, just what do you think you're doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, relax, Mr. Looker." Cynthia said, slowly walking over to him and Anabel. "There's nobody around and this is the easiest way to get some pheromones in the air. So, what do you say?"

Looker turned to Anabel to tell him what to do. Anabel responded by kissing him passionately. "She's right." She said. "It _is_ the easiest way." Anabel started taking off her suit. "Plus it's been forever since I've had a good lay."

And just like that, Looker was standing there with two beautiful, naked women. He thought about the situation he was in, then grinned. "Guess today's my lucky day." He said as he removed his trenchcoat and shirt.

Cynthia and Anabel got down in front of him and undid his pants. "Holy shit!" Cynthia exclaimed when she saw the size of Looker's cock. Looker grinned.

"Why do you think they call me Looker?" He said. Cynthia was desperate to get that enormous cock inside of her. She started sucking Looker's cock and reached down to rub Anabel's pussy.

"Aah! Come on! Let me have some of it too!" Anabel whined. She and Cynthia double teamed Looker's cock to get it all nice and wet, perfect for the next part. Looker laid down on the floor and Anabel mounted his face. Looker started licking her pussy, causing Anabel to moan in pleasure. "Fuck, that feels so good!" She groaned.

Cynthia, meanwhile, lowered herself on to Looker's cock, sliding it deep in her cunt. She moaned as she bucked her hips, riding Looker hard and fast right from the start. "Ohhh, fuck yes!" She cried out as she bounced on Looker's cock. It was so enormous, and felt so good too.

Cynthia pulled Anabel in for a kiss, then started playing with her breasts, squeezing and kneading them together, and teasing her nipples with her tongue. Anabel moaned more and more as she got closer and closer, until finally she cried out at the top of her lungs as she climaxed. Her juices dripped down Looker's chin as he lapped up as much as he could.

Cynthia was starting to get close too. "Aaah! Fuck!" She moaned. "Just a little… More… AAAAAAH!" Cynthia screamed from pleasure as she came too. But she wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. She kept riding Looker's cock as fast as she could, desperate to cum one more time. Unfortunately, Looker came first, grunting as he shot a huge load into her pussy. "Dammit!" Cynthia exclaimed. "I was so close too!"

Anabel grinned. "Well, I can help you with that. " She purred. Anabel got off of Looker's face and started scissoring with Cynthia. "Aaaah! Feels good, doesn't it?" She purred.

"Ohhh, yes! Yes, it does!" Cynthia moaned as she bumped and grinded her pussy against Anabel's, getting lost in the extreme pleasure it was causing her to feel. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm cumming again!" She cried out.

"Oh, God! Me too!" Anabel moaned. Both girls groaned loudly as they came almost simultaneously. Looker, who had been watching the whole time, was rubbing his cock like crazy at the sight of the two girls tribbing with each other.

"Open wide, girls!" He said, positioning himself so that he was in front of them both. Cynthia and Anabel both opened their mouths as Looker came again, covering the two girls in a huge load of spunk. As Looker sat down to catch his breath, he looked up and gasped. "There it is!" He pointed up to the roof of the restaurant. Their plan had worked. The pheromones created by their threesome had attracted the Pheromosa to their location. It was watching the three of them intently.

Looker reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat on the ground and pulled out a strange-looking Pokeball. He handed it to Cynthia. "Here." He said. "Use this Beast Ball to catch it."

Cynthia took the ball and threw it at the Pheromosa. The UB was sucked inside of it, the ball wiggled a couple of times, then dinged, signaling that the capture was successful. "Yes!" Cynthia cheered. She ran over to pick up the ball.

Looker and Anabel came over to her. "Now we just have to get that Beast over to Aether Paradise so they can analyze it." Anabel said.

"I can do that for you." Cynthia replied. Suddenly, a sly smirk crossed her face. "Though I don't have to leave right now, do it?"

Looker and Anabel both grinned. "Not at all." Anabel purred, pulling Cynthia in for a kiss. Cynthia knew that she had an important mission on her hands, but, for now, she was quite content with going another round with the two members of the International Police.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Mistress of Aether Paradise**_

Alola truly was a paradise. First, Cynthia had had a magical experience with some bondage and the Alolan police department, then she had managed to fuck two members of the International Police, and now she actually had an Ultra Beast in her possession and was on her way to the very center of the Alolan paradise: Aether Paradise!

As she rode the ferry over to the man-made island from Melemele, Cynthia couldn't take her eyes off the Beast Ball she had captured that Pheromosa in. She was supposed to hand the Beast over to the Aether Foundation for research, but secretly she wished that she might be able to keep the Ultra Beast to use in the annual battling tournament the Champions' Retreat always had. It would certainly come in handy, as there were some tough competitors entered in the contest this year.

Finally, the ferry docked. Cynthia went to find someone who could help her locate the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine. She spotted a man with light green hair in a white Aether Foundation coat who looked official and walked up to him. "Excuse me?" She said to the man. "Where can I find Lusamine's office."

"Looking for the president, eh?" The green-haired man said. "And what makes you think you're important enough to speak with her?" Cynthia held up the Beast Ball, and the man understood immediately. "Oh! Yes, of course! I'll take you to the president's office right away!"

The green-haired man, who introduced himself as Faba while they walked, led Cynthia to the top floor of the man-made island and straight to a door emblazoned with the Aether Foundation's symbol with a placard that read "President Lusamine" underneath it. "You'll have to wait outside for a while." Faba explained. "Lusamine is in the middle of conducting, er… Business with one of our executive members."

"Really?" Cynthia said. "What's going on?"

"Uh…" Faba seemed to be searching for the right words to explain what was going on behind Lusamine's closed door. "It's a disciplinary hearing for the Assistant Branch Chief." He explained very carefully. "Please, whatever you do, do not interrupt them." Faba seemed to know from memory what happens when people interrupted Lusamine's disciplinary hearings, as he started rubbing his bottom subconsciously after saying that. Cynthia raised an eyebrow and Faba uneasily walked away, leaving Cynthia alone with the closed door.

Although his warning had been very clear, it had left Cynthia extremely curious as to what was really happening behind this door. She put her ear to the door to try and listen to what was going on within the room, but she heard something odd. It sounded like… Moaning? And she could barely hear a woman utter the word "Mistress…" In a begging tone. That was it. Cynthia had to know what was happening inside that room. She carefully checked to see if the door was locked, and then opened it just barely a crack and took a peek inside.

What she saw she never would have expected. A brown-haired woman wearing large, pink glasses was suspended by her wrists with chains from the ceiling. She was completely naked, her pussy was wet, and, as she spun around slightly by the chains, Cynthia could see that her ass was bright red from what appeared to be a very thorough spanking. "Aaah…" She panted. "Mistress… More… Please…"

Cynthia gasped as she saw another woman step forward towards the chained woman. This person was clearly the president Lusamine, but she looked different than how Cynthia had seen her in the news. She was wearing a white and gold dominatrix corset with her immaculate breasts poking out of the top and her pussy exposed, and she had a riding crop in her hands with a mean look in her eye. "If you want more, you'll have to speak up." Lusamine said. She struck the chained woman hard on the ass with the riding crop, causing the woman to squeal from pain and pleasure. "Now, tell mistress what you want, bitch." Lusamine purred menacingly.

Wicke panted, almost as if she was in heat from the intense BDSM session she was in, and said in a louder voice "I want you to fuck me hard, mistress. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore."

Lusamine smiled and approached the chained woman. She inserted the shaft of her riding crop in the woman's pussy, causing her to cry out from pleasure. "I'll fuck you only if you remember the rules mistress has set, Wicke." Lusamine purred.

"I remember, mistress!" Wicke cried, loving the feeling of having Lusamine's riding crop inside her. "I remember! Now please! Fuck me!"

Cynthia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Apparently disciplinary hearings were handled quite differently at Aether Paradise. And it was so hot! Cynthia couldn't help herself. As Lusamine let Wicke down from her chains, she dipped her hand in her pants and started rubbing her clit, watching with great fervor as Lusamine put on an extra-thick strap-on.

"You're going to love this, bitch." Lusamine purred as she began rubbing the strap-on between Wicke's butt cheeks, letting her feel the dildo against both her holes. "But remember the rules: no cumming without mistress' permission."

"I remember the rules!" Wicke said, desperate to have the dildo inside her. "Please, mistress! Please fuck me!"

Lusamine grinned and lined the dildo up to Wicke's ass. "As you wish." She purred. She then thrusted hard, hilting the strap-on in Wicke's ass as Wicke cried out in pleasure. "Do you like this, bitch?" Lusamine asked.

"Yes!" Wicke moaned as Lusamine pounded away at her ass. "I love it, mistress! I love it! I love it! I love it!"

Lusamine's smile grew. "Say you love being mistress' little bitch." She commanded.

"I love being mistress' little bitch!" Wicke said immediately.

Lusamine picked up the pace with her thrusting, pounding Wicke hard and fast. Cynthia could barely contain herself as she watched feverishly, masturbating at the sight of it. She was so wet, and she wanted to watch this until the very end.

"Are you getting close yet, bitch?" Lusamine asked.

"Yes, mistress!" Wicke moaned. "May I please cum?"

Lusamine responded by giving Wicke's ass a hard smack. "Not yet." She said wickedly.

Wicke moaned more as she got closer and closer. "Mistress, please!" She begged. "Please let me cum! I need to cum so badly!"

Lusamine picked up her riding crop and smacked Wicke's ass with that. "Not yet!" She said more domineeringly.

Wicke cried out with pleasure. It was getting harder and harder for her to hold back, and Cynthia was getting close too watching them. _Come on, Wicke! Cum!_ Cynthia thought as she masturbated furiously, watching Wicke get fucked by Lusamine. _Cum! I need to see what happens if you do!_

Finally, Wicke let out a loud cry of pleasure as she climaxed, squirting hard on the floor. Cynthia had to bite down on her shirt as she came too to keep herself from making any noise. Lusamine pulled out of Wicke and glared down at her, grinning wickedly. "You came without permission, you little bitch." She purred, having gotten exactly what she wanted. "Looks like we'll have to punish you."

Wicke looked exhausted. That orgasm had taken a lot out of her, but somehow she was still ready for more. "I… Live to serve you, mistress." She panted. "Punish me!"

Lusamine grinned. "Well, you're in luck, Wicke." She purred. "It looks like you'll have a friend to get punished with you." Lusamine turned to the door Cynthia was sitting behind. "Right, Cynthia?"

Cynthia stayed silent for a moment in sheer shock. How had Lusamine known she was watching them? Cynthia considered just running out of there to avoid whatever Lusamine had in store for her. But, then again, part of her really wanted to see what it was like. She wanted to feel how it was to be punished by the mistress of the Aether Foundation.

Cynthia obediently stood up and entered the room. She walked up to Lusamine and knelt down in front of her.

"Punish me, mistress." She said, positively shivering with anticipation. "Give me what I deserve."

Lusamine smiled and went to close the door to her office again. Cynthia would get what she deserved. The mistress of the Aether Foundation always made sure her bitches were properly punished. To most, it would hurt. But, to Cynthia and Wicke, it would be paradise.


End file.
